Me Vs Me? Multiverser VS Antiverser!
by Multiverser Kronos
Summary: So I'm trying to get back to Michael to give him this jem he sent me to go find but instead of going straight back, I have to fight against myself but only it's not me it's my Antiverser! So I have to fight him and win if I want to make it out alive. Just great.


**Hey guys welcome to the one chapter story, 'Me Vs Me?' This story is only one chapter but I will try to make it up to at least 3,000 to 5,000 words of pure action and entertainment! Also my first story to actually be only one chapter long. **

**Now for the Disclaimer **

**'I do not own any movies, tv shows, books, or video games in the following story. All rights goes to their rightful owners so don't sue me. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!' **

**Well wish me luck and I hope you guys do enjoy the story**

"Regular speech"

_'Regular thoughts'_

**[Play a song]**

_**"Vanessa"**_

_**"**_**Enemy" **

** Me vs Me?**

"Well it's official, I'm lost." I said to myself. Oh my daze this is annoying as a mother sucker! Oh hey guys sorry to rage on you like that but I'm just freaking irritated that I got lost finding my way to my friend. Where are my manners, my name is _LaTrell Verser _and I am a Multiverser.

If you're wondering what a Multiverser is, well to give you the short answer, I'm basically a god but ten times more awesome, I am omnipotence, omnipresence, and omniscience. I'm also Immortal for how ever long I want to be.

Yeah its pretty awesome I get my own custom made weapons like my dual dao swords, my two pistols _Mustang and Sally,_ My shield that turns into bracelet, my utility belt, my Phantom Blade, and finally the Remington.

Over the years I've been title many things, God, SHIELD agent, hero, daredevil, ghost hunter, Z warrior, Mortal Kombat champion, and The split Avatar (the first one I may add.)

Yep my second life is pretty awesome but now back to the matter at hand finding my way to Michael -A fellow Multiverser- who sent me to find this jem stone so that he could give it to one of his many girlfriends. Now I'm lost in space with no idea where to go!

The only reason I'm doing this for him is because I owed him a solid. *Sigh* I guess I just have to call Mikey for help. Before I could call him an alarm sound starts blaring all over my ship making it flash red.

"Well I guess calling Mikey well have to wait." I mumble to myself and my A.I (Artifical Intelligence) Vanessa pops up.

_**"Sorry to disturb you LaTrell, but you've stumble upon a black hole." **_She says and gesture towards the giant death circle in front of the ship.

"Do you know where it will take us?" I ask as I stand up and move to the front of the ship.

_**"No sir, it may lead us to the universe of the where about of Michael, or it could lead us into the sun where the ship will burn up and explode or.." **_

"I get, the portal will ether lead us to good or bad, I get it." So, I have a 50, 50 chance here. Go through the portal and have a chance of finding Michael, or to or certain doom... Eh, fuck it I'm feeling lazy!

"Set a course to the black hole!" I say and point towards said portal and with a determine look on my face.

_**"Aye, aye captain." **_Vanessa says while rolling her eyes and giving a lazy salute, the ships engine roar to life blasts off into the portal.

* * *

Once safely through the portal I see nothing but white, I mean there was no other colors. Besides our ship, no other colors.

"Vanessa, can you give me a full report of what universe we are in?"

_**"No sir, it seems this universe isn't in the records."**_ She says and I let out a sigh

"That's strange... I'll be right back, stay in the ship." I say and she nods. I let down the stairs of the ship and walk out side. Well at least I know there is Oxygen here but why is there complete nothingness here?

Well it looks like whatever or who ever lived here blew this popsicle stand. I better get going to before Michael chews my head out. Just when I turn around I see something move out of the corner of my eye. I turn back around I see my reflection?

Huh, that wasn't there before, so where did it come from? I step closer to get a better look at it. I cock my head to the side a little and as a reflection is ment to do, it copied my movements.

"This is weird." I mumble to myself and I took a step back but my reflection stepped forward.

"Okay what the fuck is going on here?"

**"I'll tell you whats going on here." **

I spun around looking for the source of the dark, deep, and scary voice but nobody is in sight just me, the ship, Vanessa staring out the window, and my...

**"Your reflection? Yes and No." ** I turn around to see the mirror is gone but I'm still standing, wait that's not me though. He has a more evil energy.

"Okay, so who are you then!" I say and stand tall with my chest slighty puffing out.

**"Hmm, as my master left me here, he said I was the opposite of you. You're a Multiverser correct? Will then that makes me an Antiverser." **

"Aw damn." I mumble to myself knowing this won't be easy. "Wait so that means.."

**"My master is The Antiverser." **Oh just fuck my life.

"Okay so your my Antiverser, I get that so I'm guessing we have to fight now if I want to leave alive."

**"Fight and win."** He says and gets into his fighting stance.

_'Damn you Michael, If I live this, I'm gonna kill you' _

"So what is your name since you're the opposite of me? I mean I would like to know whose ass I'm gonna kick."

**"Hmm, you go by the name Kronos, god of the multiverse in some universes so I'll shall go by Erebus god of darkness."**

I grin and get into my fighting stance and we stand with our eyes locked studying each other.

**[Play Headstrong by Trapt] **

We stay like this for a few more seconds and with a battle cry I fly at full speed towards him and go for a punch towards his gut but he easily blocks it and grabs my hand. I was surprised that he actually blocked it but not for long before he try to elbow me in the face but I hold his elbow from hitting me. He smirks at me and I glare and I jump back but then charge forward and start throwing punches.

He dodges them expertly and knees me in the gut which I double over in pain holding my stomach. He kicks me in the side that sends me flying and before I hit the ground I regain myself and slid on my feet. When I look up he is no where in sight and just in time I turn around to see him try to kick me in the head but I grab his leg and toss him forward. He gracefully lands while doing a backflip in mid-air.

_'Show off.'_ I go charging at him again and start throwing punches again but this time he only blocks my attacks while throwing his own attacks which makes me have to block his attacks and I finally land a punch on him on his right cheek but he also lands a blow on me right on the side. I teleport away from him and hold my side. _'AW! Damn, I think he might of bruise or broke a rip.'_

**"Aww, what's the matter child? Had enough already?" **He tease and get a shit eating grin on his face.

"Your good, I'll give you that but I have to say, I was holding back, I'm only using 30% of my power." I say with a cocky grin and his grin gets wider.

**"Well that's good to know I thought you were really that weak but I've been only using 20%" ** My eyes go wide as dish plates as he finish his sentence and I go back to a glare. He puts one leg behind the other and spread his arms out and slightly bows.

**"Now if we are done trading notes, I would like to finish this." **He says and I spit on the ground and stand straight.

"Alright, let's do this. I'll take you on headstrong!" I say and charge forward and he charges at me and we teleport into the air fighting at sayian speed. I land a punch him, he lands a punch on me. I'm throwing punches at furious speed and he blocks or ether dodges them expertly. He goes on the offensive and I also block and dodge his attacks. We land back on the ground and I jump back and he jumps forward trying to kick me but I Matrix that bitch, but before I could recover he grabs my leg and starts to spin me around and threw me like a rag doll.

I recover just in time to see him knee me in the gut and he lock his hands together and hammer hits me down back into the ground, I go flying towards the ground.

BOOM!

I land with a hard thud causing the ground beneath me to be destroy. I lay there for a few seconds gathering my thoughts.

_'Damn, he is strong, If he is this strong only using his fist I wonder he is like when he uses his...WEAPONS!'_ I open my eyes in time to see him dropping down with both his feet together and coming full speed towards me and I jump out the way quickly and Pull out my dual dao swords, Okay now I'm mad. No more holding back.

**[Play White Knuckles by Five Finger Death Punch]**

He smiles at me while brushing off the dust off his copy of my combat uniform (_Which is a hoodie from the Assassin Creed series_) his was red and black, mine ways blue and sliver.

**"Oh, now we're getting the toys out! How exciting!" ** He reach behind his back and pull out his copies of my dual dao swords but they shined a dark purple.

**"Like them? There are replica of your swords, basically all my weapons are but they are more badass with me holding them." ** He says with a grin and he charges at me and I charge to meet him in the middle. He swings both his sword and I block them both, I jump into the air with him missing cutting my foot by a hair and kick him in the chest.

He stumbles back be recovers quickly and come back putting his swords together to make one sword. I do the same and pull out _Mustang_ and start shooting rapid shots towards him and his uses his sword to block them and one bullet got past his sword but he dodge the bullet at point-blank and slash towards my stomach and I step back but he got a cut into my armor.

_'I'm REALLY glad that this armor is pretty thick!' _I thought to myself and we have a sword battle with him having the upper hand since he has more strength than me. He starts to swing his sword faster and faster making me lose my balance as I trip but make a quick recovery barrel rolling out of the way making him stab the ground. He quickly pulls out his sword and gives me a powerful kick to the chest making me stumble back. He starts to laugh his evil laugh.

**"HAHA! A god you call yourself. A god! This is pathetic, you're pathetic! I swear you only call yourself a god because you know the weakest link on your team! You just gave yourself that fancy title because we all know you are afraid of losing." ** Erebus starts to laugh again as I grind my teeth together.

**"I swear, killing you is really child play. I guess the Antiverser didn't want to get his hands dirty fighting you."** He says and I grind my teeth harder.

"Do you ever **SHUT UP!**" I yell and go full speed towards him in blind rage slashing my swords towards him and he easily dodges them. I put my swords away and start to use my fist making me go even faster.

**"Yes! That's it, use your rage against me! Merge with me and together, we can be an unstoppable force that we can even make gods bow to us!"** Erebus offers but when he finished I punched him the jaw making his head turn a little but really not doing any damage on him. He gives me a grin before it is quickly replace with an evil look.

"Oh, well I'm right fucked aren't I?" I say and he replies with **"Right in the down under."** And with that he knees me so hard in the stomach, that I cough up blood that splatters against the ground and a little trail of blood rushes down my chin. I tightly wrap my arms around my stomach and before I can react, he kicks me in my side sending my fly across our battlefield.

I grab a handful of smoke bomb out of my utility belt and smash them on the ground and the place around me fills with black smoke. I disappear into the smoke and load a dagger into my Phantom Blade. I see Erebus fly into the sky spins his arms fast enough to suck up the smoke.

**"Please you'll have to do better than that to hide from me!" **He says and I aim the dagger at him and shoot at him and just when it was about to hit his face he grabs it tosses it aside.

**"I thought you knew the meaning of doing better." ** He says with a sigh and flies full speed towards and superman punches me in the chest and holds onto me and forces me to the ground and drags my body against the ground making it break on contact.

He flies up into the air and spins me furiously around and throws me at full strength towards the ground next to my ship. I lay there limp staring up at the blank white sky as Erebus stands over me. He kneels down next to me and pull out one of his swords and shakes his head at me.

**[Stop playing Music]**

**"It's a shame really, I thought you be as strong as your other fellow Multiverser. I guess not. Pathetic, and you call yourself the god of the Multiverse." **

He raises his sword at just when it was about to come crashing down a red laser beam blows him off of me and tumbling at least like twenty feet away. No other than my A.I Vanessa came to save my life.

_**"LaTrell! Are you alright!" **_She asks rushing to my side looking for any injures, I'm pretty sure all she is going to find are big bruises and some broken bones.

"I thought I told you to stay in the ship." I say barely able to talk and start to sit up with her help.

_**"And what? Let you have all the fun! I think not." **_I start to laugh a little and she helps me to my feet.

_**"Come on, we've got to get out of here!" **_I was gonna nod in agreement but before I could I hear gun shots and Vanessa falls hard.

"NO!" I yell and turn to see Erebus back up and holding his side and pointing a pistol at Vanessa.

**"Whew, She actually got me! Did a lot of damage too! But now that she is out-of-the-way." **He kicks me away from my ship with me on my knees and hands.

**"Its time I put an end to this! You lose!"** He points the gun at me but doesn't pull the trigger instead he stares in amazement.

"You beaten me and thrown me around like a rag doll. You may had broken every bone in my body. But I swear on two things, I will never lose! And if Vanessa is dead, I will kill you even worse!" My body starts to set off a blue aura around my body and starts to heal all of injuries.

**"You shall pay for what you did!"** I say with my voice mixed with some god like voice and stare up at Erebus. My eyes are blank white and my body glows blue. Erebus eyes go as wide as dish plate and before he could react I jump up upper cut him which sends him flying.

**[Play I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin]**

I straighten my posture and brush the dust off my suit. I make my way towards Erebus and he stands up too. He tries to punch my but I grab his hand and twist it and toss him aside. He lands on the ground with a thud and quickly get back to his feet.

**"This isn't possible! You were on the verge of dying! How could you recover and increase your power by tenfold!" **

"To be honest, I don't what powers I have unlocked." I say as I look back down at my hands to see the blue aura that flicker like flames, I clench my fist together and look back at him, "But I do know that I have become what I have called myself, I've reached the peak of my powers and unlocked new strengths! **I have became a** **GOD! I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY MY FAMILY!" **I yelled and as I did I charged up my power making the ground around me crumble beneath my feet making cracks in the ground and derbies fly up and as I let my power stop raising and let it explode making a gust of wind fly by.

**"Well If you can do that so can I!" **Erebus stands and focuses all of his powers into his God mode. The ground starts shaking violently and the universe goes from blank white to pure blackness. His body sets off a blood-red aura and his eyes goes to pure black. With a final cry he goes into his god mode making a small crater where he stood. He floats up from the crater and softly lands on the ground while walking towards me.

**"Are you ready to be destroyed?" ** He says getting into his fighting position as I get into mine.

"May the best win." I say simply and he yells and charges towards to me as I charge towards. We fought faster than even humanly or sayain eyes to see. Only Multiversers and Antiversers could keep up. I punch him in the cheek, stomach and chest going at my discover speed making him actually struggle to keep up but he does and I kick in his side and I teleport behind him.

"Over here." I simply say and before he could react I spin around and kick and punches him furiously and lock my hands together to slam him down into the ground causing a crater. He yells at the top of his lungs and flies furiously fast towards me and I get back into fighting potion. Punch. Kick. Block. Dodge. They keep getting faster and faster as we kept putting more and more strength making the world around crack due to the insensitivity of our power. I teleported behind and attempt to kick him in the head but he grabs my leg and tosses me aside. I go zooming and he teleports behind putting me in a headlock.

**"Once I destroy you, I will finish Vanessa off, then take your ship and destroy the rest of your Multiverser, then go back to the reality you came from and kill your family and everybody you cared for!"**

My eyes go wide and I head butted him which makes him let's go of me and I punch him in the gut furiously fast and hold my hand over his stomach and shot a blast of Ki energy to blow him away. He recovers quickly and flies at full speed towards me.

We square off again throwing punch after punch at each other and me getting the upper hand since he got me mad. He throws a punch at me but I grab his hand and repeatedly slap him back and forth.

I pause for a second letting him glare at me. **"DID YOU REALLY JUST SLAP ME!"** He yells and I just smirk and kick him down towards the ground and he goes crashing into the ground creating a crater.

He gets back up and yells while charging towards me, he throws punches furiously fast as I dodge and block them and throw my own. We both punch each other in the face and it sent us both flying away from each other. He makes the first move and charges at me and I dodge and knead him in the stomach and drop kick him to the ground and land on his back.

We make a giant crater and smoke and debris go everywhere. He quickly recovers and starts throwing punches which I had to act quickly and dodge. He gets a punch on my cheek and I stood there like he didn't but there a cut on my cheek and blood pools out. I punch him in the throat which he staggers back and before he could recover I grabbed his chest plate and spun him around and slam him into the ground.

I float up into the air about fifty feet away and charge up my attack. I put my hands in front of me as a dark ball of blue energy starts glow

"BIG BANG!" The ball starts to glow brighter and soon enough fills the whole room with light. Erebus looks up and his eyes go wide. He jumps up full of energy seeing me charge up my attack.

**"Oh no!" **He spreads his arms out and two balls of red energy come out of his hands as he also charges his attack.

"**FINALLLLLLLL!" **He yells as the balls start to get bigger and glow brighter.

"KAAAAAAAA-MEHHHHHHHHHHHH-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEHHHHHHHH" My ball also grows bigger and brighter.

**"FLASHHHHHHHHHHHHH x100!" **With that Erebus slams his together and a giant red beam comes blasting towards me.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA x100!**" I yell and with that I thrust my hands forward and a giant dark blue beam goes zooming out of my hands and towards Erebus.

Our beams of energy collide together making sparks of energy go everywhere and brightens the whole place up. As we both struggling I can feel him gathering strength from this place and making his attack more powerful!

_**"You can do it LaTrell. I believe in you! We all do!" **_Vanessa speaks telepathically in my head.

I start seeing Michael making me a Multiverser, me in my gear for the first time, me hanging out with Team Avatar, me with all of my girlfriends, me, Michael, and Adam at Mortal Kombat fighting Shao Khan, becoming a SHEILD agent, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Gotents, and I all training together. Finally me, Adam, Michael, Nick, and Duncan taking a pic together as one big crazy family.

**"I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!" **I yell at the top of my lungs and increase my powers as I hear everybody I know and love in my head telling me I can win.

**"KAIOKEN X100!" **I yell and my power increases as my Ki blast grows bigger and soon enough eats Erebus attack like its noting and goes zooming towards him.

**"I hate Multiversers..." **Erebus mumbles to himself as the blast reaches him and soon enough engulf him.

**"DAMN YOU KRONOS! I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!" ** As the blast dies down I turn back into my regular Multiverser form and slowly levitate down as I put all my energy in to that blast. I look down to see Erebus is lying limb on the ground unconscious but still alive.

"Next time you threaten me or my family, I promise I will kill you." I say and start to walk back towards my ship. I see Vanessa come running out and embrace me with a hug.

**[Stop playing music]**

"OW! Owwwwww!" I say and she let's go of me.

_**"Sorry! I'm just excited that you made it out alive." **_ She says with a smile and I return it.

"Yeah, me too, wait how are you still alive?" I ask looking down to see her old body still there with two holes in the chest and stomach.

_**"Well, I'm part of the ship remember, so I just transfer over to the ships main frame and made me a new body." **_She explains while showing off her new body.

"That's why I love ya babe!" I say and give a passionate kiss which she returns.

"Come on let's get going so you can play doctor and heal me up." I say as she helps me into the ship.

_**"But can't you heal yourself?" **_

"Yeah, but I love it when you put on that sexy nurses outfit of yours on." I say with a wink and she rolls her eyes and smiles as she close the hatch and we took off back into the black hole and back to where we started.

My phone rings and Vanessa picks it up for me.

_**"Hello? Oh Hi Michael. Yeah he is here but is pretty badly hurt. Okay, we're on the way." **_With that she hangs up the phone and puts it on the counter.

"So what did Mikey wanted?" I ask as I lay on the table and Vanessa puts in something in the coordination tablet in the medical bay.

_**"He wanted to see where you were, he wants his jem stone and he is in the Young Justice Universe." **_She says and kisses me on the head.

"Go figure, I have something to tell him too."

* * *

"Damn man! What the fuck happened to you!" Michael says as I sit on his bed in his room in Mount Justice. I was covered in bandages and my whole stomach was wrapped in a bandage and so was my left hand.

"Well two- actually three good news, and one bad news. Which did you prefer?"

"Lets hear the good news." He says and crosses his hand.

"Well first," I toss him his precious jem which he smiles at. "There's your jem, I found what I represent as my aspect of, and I just got out of a fight with a really tough opponent and won!" I say and Michael pats me on the back as he puts the jem in his pocket.

"That's good, so what is your aspect and why?" He ask as he lean against the wall.

"Power. I am the aspect of power because I was close to dying today, and Vanessa was down and the guy I was fighting he was super strong and he threaten you kill all of my friends and family and I lost it and went into this new mode I just discover, I call it God mode. While I was in God mode, I said I swear to never lose. I'm power-hungry Michael but in a good way to prove I'm not weak anymore and I kept that promise to myself since I became a Multiverser."

Michael nods and pats me on the back. "Well, congrats, you're the aspect of power." He says with a smile and I return it.

"So, what's the bad news?" He ask.

"The really tough opponent I was fighting was... an Antiverser, to be specific my Antiverser and he works for The Antiverser. He was the exact opposite of me and he would've won if it wasn't for Vanessa. He calls himself Erebus the God of Darkness" I say and Michael eyes go wide.

"So there is another Antiverser out there. Don't worry LaTrell, you did said so yourself, with every battle, you get stronger." I look up and smile at him which he returns.

"Your right Mikey, we are a force to be reckoned with."

"You damn straight!" We share a laugh and he leads me towards the kitchen where M'Gann is making food, I'm glad too because a battle that nearly kills you makes one hell of an appetite!

**Third Persons POV**

As Erebus, lied there on the cold hard ground still unconscious from the fierce battle a portal opened up near by and The Antiverser stepped out and walked towards Erebus.

**"Master..."** Erebus breathes out and The Antiverser shakes his head.

**"pitiful, I give one job, and that is to kill the Multiverser, but you couldn't even seem to handle that. Lucky for you I still need you or I would have just left you here to die." **With that, The Antiverser picks up Erebus and carries him back through the portal.

**Hey guys, that is it for this story! I really do hope you guys did enjoy this and leave a review on what you guys thought about it! **

**Come check out my other stories if you liked this and if you want to know more about Michael, go check out his page ShepardisaBOSS**


End file.
